Saiya Squad
The Saiya Squad is a superhero team formed by Great Saiyaman & Great Saiyaman 2 to fight for justic e and protect the peace in Satan City. History While attending Orange Star High School, Gohan foils a bank robbery using his Super Saiyan form, causing his classmates to notice the similarities between him and this mysterious, Golden Fighter. Gohan convinces Bulma to create a disguise for him and she creates a watch, which he uses to transform into a superhero alter ego he dubs Great Saiyaman. He begins assisting Mr. Satan's daughter Videl in fighting various criminals, however Videl grows suspicious and manages to trick Gohan into revealing his identity as Great Saiyaman, which she uses to blackmail Gohan into teaching her how to fly and to enter the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. During the Majin Buu conflict, Videl learns that Gohan is the one truly responsible for the defeat of Cell and slowly begins to fall in love with Gohan. Following Kid Buu's defeat, Videl creates her own alter ego called Great Saiyaman 2 ("Great Saiyawoman" in the FUNimation dub) and the two begin fighting crime in Satan City as a team while still in High School. Movie Appearances Wrath of the Dragon The Saiya Squad foils a bank robbery unaware that they are being observed by an old man. Later at school, they are summoned from school to stop this old man from committing suicide. After saving him, he reveals his name is Hoi and tells the two about the legendary warrior Tapion and that he needs their help in releasing him from the music box he is being held in, as the Earth would be endangered if he were not released. However unbeknownst to them, Hoi is actually an evil wizard and member of the Kashvar. Unable to open the box, Gohan summons Shenron to open it and free Tapion, who is angered that he has been freed due to the threat posed by the evil entity sealed within him. Later the Saiya Squad confront a mysterious being that appeared and began wreaking havoc in Satan City. Suddenly Tapion appears and uses his Hero's Flute to drive the entity away. Eventually, Tapion reveals that part of the ancient monster Hirudegarn is sealed within him and that Hoi plans to merge it with the other half that was sealed within his brother, which the Saiya Squad had encountered in Satan City. Eventually, Hirudegarn manages to escape though is eventually defeated by Goku. The Saiya Squad resumes their role as the defenders of Satan City after Tapion returns to his home planet using a Time Machine supplied by Bulma. Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Inside a time rift anomaly that formed around Satan House, the Saiya Squad fights against evil and convince Elite Galactic Patrolman, Jaco to join them, albeit reluctantly as he needs their help to repair his spaceship. While investigating the anomaly, the Future Warrior, a Time Patroller from Age 852 is convinced to join them and is dubbed Great Saiyaman 3 (Saiyanoob in the FUNimation dub) by Gohan. If the Future Warrior is an Earthling they will start the game investigating the Satan House anomaly where they will spot the Saiya Squad (minus Jaco) practicing their posing. At first Great Saiyaman 2 is apprehensive about posing but Great Saiyaman convinces her to pose and she nails it on the first try according to Great Saiyaman. Great Saiyaman 2 also finds that posing felt good and becomes more enthusiastic about posing as she quickly agrees to Great Saiyaman's suggestion of coming up with a team pose. Dragon Ball Fusions Inside the Timespace Rift, Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 are joined by a female alien superhero Granyu, an elderly male Earthling superhero named Chauda, and a Saiyan Galactic Patrolman named Tyber. Tekka's Team can encounter them on a hill near the Capsule Corporation and challenge them to a fight. Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 can fuse together via EX-Fusion to create the mighty hero, Great Saiyaman 12. Additionally, Great Saiyaman can fuse with Jaco via EX-Fusion to create Great Jaco or Great Saiyaman can fuse with Mr. Satan to create Great Satanman. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teams Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes